


Spaghetti

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: The Dark is Rising 100 [6]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from darkisrising100 drabble community.<br/>challenge 052: an awkward silence<br/>Originally for spoke in one-hour challenge (prompt starting with same letter as handle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti

Bran swiped the tin of tomato sauce. "You can't make dinner."

"I could," insisted Will.

"You're the youngest, _bachgen_ ," grinned Bran. "I've been fussed at enough by your cousins. How much more a million brothers and sisters? I'm surprised you can boil water," he teased.

"Sisters mostly." Will peered at the softening pasta. "I made spaghetti when anyone took ill. Started when Gwen came back from the dentist and couldn't chew." He looked up and smiled at Bran, who had gone solemn and silent. "Boiled it to mush every time, so you're not wrong."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Original comments ♥
> 
>  
> 
> c-- on 19th July 2006 18:36   
> Aww, very sweet! 
> 
>  
> 
> s-- on 17th August 2006 12:20   
> :) I liked this. The third paragraph was a bit confusing, but eventually I figured it out. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Plus a couple on personal lj on [prompt entry](http://shusu.livejournal.com/2006/07/19/).] 
> 
> ==
> 
> 52  
> darkisrising100 (Thanks Gramarye.)


End file.
